


Sanity

by Dogstoevski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstoevski/pseuds/Dogstoevski
Summary: Keith finds out he will be the next Paladin for Black Lion. Lance is there for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 start am I right? Thank you Fey for quick cleaning. You're absolute sweetheart.

Keith is devastated, angry, and sad, but most of all, he’s _afraid_. Shiro isn’t in his pod, Allura hasn’t been able to contact the Black Paladin, and no one knows what is going on, or if Shiro is even _alive_. Keith cannot even be happy for finding Allura, Coran, and everyone else alive, because nothing is like it used to be. He lost Shiro and everything he ever wanted with him was gone.

He’s shaking. He knows it very well but he can not stop it from happening. Heart beating rapidly, Keith can the hear distant voices of the other Paladins trying to help him get out of Black Lion’s pod, they’re telling him to calm down, to breath, slow, in and out. There’s nothing to see in the Black Lion’s pod but Keith cannot just leave it, not by himself, not without Shiro. Fingers curl against his sides, and Keith can feel Hunk lifting him up and then someone grabbing his legs with decent force for to not make his almost lifeless body fall gracelessly to the floor.

Keith is carried on Lance’s back away from the pod and instantly when he figures it out, he starts to protest against it.

“Lance, leave me alone. Drop me!” Keith snarls. He isn’t a baby to be taken care of, he’s just a bit disoriented, but Keith doesn’t need anyone's help, and especially not Lance’s help.

Lance doesn’t seem to hear him or maybe he just missed it because his voice sounds weak even in his own ears. His arms feel weightless along his side, maybe it’s because he’s in shock? Everything feels hollow and Keith is so, so very exhausted. All adrenaline has left his body and Keith isn’t sure how Lance has willpower to carry him all the way to the... showering room?

“Lance, what are you doing?”

“You’re all sweaty, you’re taking a shower. It will help with your... sore muscles.” Huh. Awfully nice of Lance to not comment about his hair that feels sticky against his head, or the armpits that honestly smell like death, or his back slick with sweat. Lance probably feels him stiffening against his back because Lance continues with ease, “Please, it’s nothing I haven’t already seen.” 

Keith’s weak protests against Lance's care won’t make his fellow Paladin back down, Lance starts to undress him. The Blue Paladin’s fingers feel rough against his skin, wounds, and the tender bruises that had been hidden by his suit for the whole fight against Zarkon. Now they’re killing him. 

Zarkon’s dead. Shiro might be too. Keith can feel his throat tightening painfully and shallow breaths try to break through like he couldn’t quite breathe properly in first place. Anxiety hits him bad, he isn't ready for the responsibility of taking Shiro's place or, losing his friend, his brother. Lance doesn’t mind his state, though, he just continues undressing him without commenting on it.

It takes a few ticks, well, maybe more than just few ticks, for Keith to calm down, and when he’s back to fully functioning human being, Keith finds Lance rubbing shampoo into his hair. And when Lance is ready to wash the shampoo away from his newly washed black hair, Keith feels more closer to sanity than before.


End file.
